Someday
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Dan/Serena related. They have to work they're way back together after years a part, before it's too late.
1. Some Start

**AN: This is a new fic. Had this idea for awhile and I finally got around to writing it lol. Hope you all like and review =)**

* * *

She tore open the shades and let the light fill the room. She still had the sheet from the bed wrapped around her. She slowly let it slide down as she grabbed clothes from the draw. She quickly threw on her skinny jeans and her silver top. As she was putting her earrings in Dan walked in.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning. That was some night last night."

"Yes, yes it was. I went to go get coffee but then my parents called."

"What did they want?"

"For us to have dinner."

"Last time we were suppose to have dinner they canceled."

"Well, my parents haven't seen eye to eye since my dad remarried."

"Just tell me when and where."

"I'll call you with the details when they stop fighting long enough to decide. I should head to work."

"Bye Babe."

Dan kissed her forehead as she continued to put makeup on. She slowly led the brush against her cheek. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her bag.

"Serena!"

"What?"

"It's an emergency."

"Isn't it always with you?"

"Shut it!. We're having a girls night out and I can't seem to find the perfect outfit."

"Pick something. I have a call, I'll be up in a second."

Serena searched through her bag to find her phone. She grabbed it and flipped it open quick.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Serena, it's Rufus."

"How are you?"

"Good, just calling to confirm for tonight."

"Yes we're on for tonight, but I'm bringing Blair so make room for one more."

"The family plus Blair?"

"Yea she doesn't know yet, but since her parents are away, I thought I'd let her be with ours."

"Okay sounds good. Be there 7 sharp."

Serena hung up the phone and slowly creeped up the steps.

"Blair, I'm coming up."

"I think I have the perfect dress."

"You look nice."

"Well, it's been two years since either I had a long relationship, I wanna turn heads."

"About that. We're having dinner with the Humphreys."

"Don't make me gag."

"B, I promised."

"Why don't you just tie me to a truck and have me slide down the road."

Serena pouted for 10 minutes straight. Blair was reluctant to give in. She just rolled her eyes and looked at the mirror. Serena got on her knees and begged. She tugged at Blair's skirt like a five year old. After and hour of pleading, demanding, and yelling, Blair agreed.

Blair and Serena made their way into the restaurant and everyone was there except for Dan.

"Humphrey, gets to bail and I'm forced to stay?"

"He'll be here."

Just as the words left his lips Dan walked in. He handed his jacket to the waiter and fixed his shirt. Serena's eyes locked directly on him. Her lips parted and her eyes widened. She suddenly felt her stomach doing flips, but then again she always felt this way around Dan. A tall brunette followed in after him. She had medium length hair and clearly didn't dress like a fashionista. Serena then sunk into her chair.

"Wow, I didn't think everyone would be here."

"They're your family Dan."

"But this was a personal dinner. Not really for the Van der Woodsen's."

"Clearly we've upset him. Rufus we'll leave."

"No, we're all staying."

"Fine. Everyone this is my girlfriend Tiffany."

"I've heard so much about all of you." Tiffany felt terribly out of place.

Dan gave an uncomfortable grin and pulled out her chair. Tiffany put the napkin over her lap and held on to the ends for dear life. Rufus made so small talk to make Tiffany comfortable. He asked about her parents and where she grew up. She grew up in northern New York and her mom was a lawyer while her dad owned a PR firm. She had been working for her had once she got out of college. She met Dan at NYU and introduced he to a bunch of writers. She got him a job as an editor in a small office. Dan was always grateful to her.

"How did you two meet." Serena interjected.

"We had a class together at NYU. The teacher assigned us as partner."

"How charming." Blair played with her salad.

"We worked on the project and got to know each other."

"So glad I took that class. Excuse me for a moment." Dan got up and headed towards the waiter. He whispered something in his year and the waiter handed him a box. Blair whispered to Serena to get up and go talk to Dan.

"Tiffany seems....great."

"Yea. I really love her."

"So, it's been awhile since we've seen each other."

"Two years, I think."

"You've been counting."

"You always bailed on family stuff and you disappeared once you hit college."

"I tried to find myself. You know, the new Serena."

"I always liked the old Serena, the one who changed my life."

"Dan, I..." Serena couldn't finish her thought because Erik came up and dragged her away.

Dan and Serena rejoined them at the table. Tiffany whispered in Dan's ear to ask him what was wrong. Hw shook his head and jumped back into the conversation. They continued with dinner and Lily told stories and her and Rufus traveling Europe and Jenny wishing she could be here but she was studying fashion in Milan. Jenny was the only one who really met Tiffany. Dan cared more about Jenny's opinion than Rufus'.

"Well as fun as this has been I think Lily and I should go, let you kids catch up."

"Do you mind giving me a ride home, Johnaton is working tonight." Erik questioned.

With a few smiles and hugs, Rufus, Lily, Alison, and Erik were gone. It was just Blair, Serena, Dan and Tiffany left. There was a few moments of awkward silence before Blair butted in.

"We really should leave you two alone. We don't want to be third wheels in this."

"It was nice meeting you."

"I'll walk you guys out." Dan got up and pushed in his chair.

He walked Blair and Serena outside and waited for their car to come. He gave Blair a smile and hugged Serena. It was almost if neither of them wanted to let go. He finally released he grip from Serena and walked back inside. He took the box out of his pocket and went to Tiffany. He got down on one knee and surprised her.

"I wanted to do this infront of my mom and dad, but there were more guests then needed. I am so in love with you. I can't imangine not waking up every morning to your face. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you make me happy and marry me?"

"Oh, Dan. Of course I will."

Just as they started to kiss, Serena walked back in. In between their love fest was her purse. All she could think to herself was, shit what do I do now? She tapped a waiter on the shoulder and made him get it. Dan peered towards Serena and his face dropped just like her heart.


	2. No one ever said love would be easy

**AN: Sorry it took so long, the site gave me problems and school is crazy.**

* * *

"They're engaged!"

"Who?" Blair replied with a bagel in her mouth.

"Dan and Tiffany. Here I thought, maybe if he say me at dinner for the first time in awhile things would just..."

"Just what?"

"Click." Serena ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm not his number one fan, but don't you remember, you breaking up with him after your parents got married. You ran off to find your dad and you were with Carter."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Right now, Dan's since he's not here."

"She thinks she's miss perfect."

"She was actually nice, you should be glad Dan didn't propose to a bitch."

Serena glared at Blair. She didn't understand why Blair didn't get it. Dan was hers, and he always would be. Distance or years a part wouldn't change that. She of all people should know about staking you claim on a guy and how you had to fight with every part of you to hold onto him.

"Like I told Nate when he wanted Blair, he should of just peed on her." Chuck said as he entered Blair's room.

"I'll let you two be alone."

"S, just remember that, if he's what you want just tell him, no games. Be honest for once."

* * *

"Can you believe we're engaged?" Tiffany stared at the ring. He was a beautiful sqare cut ring. She couldn't help but glare.

"Yes, and so does all of New York."

"So I called a few people." Tiffany blushed.

"A few? More like the tri-state area."

"You get back to your family?"

"I told my mom and Jenny. I'm sure Serena told everyone else."

"It must of been hard, you know seeing us."

"Yea, I guess."

"You think she hates me? I'm kinda like the other woman."

"She hates every girl to ever look at me."

"I don't want that, I want to know her and be accepted. She'll always be a part of your life."

Dan just nodded. What could he honestly say. His fiancee wanted to be friends wit his ex-girlfriend. Not only is that awkward, but Serena is also family now. He couldn't escape either of them. He kissed Tiffany's forehead and told her that he would go and talk to Serena today. He got out of bed, got dressed, and was on his way.

* * *

After receiving Dan's text. Serena rushed over to the café that Dan wanted to meet at. He was already waiting at a table with two coffees. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yea, I wanted to make sure things were okay with us."

"I'm fine Dan."

"You don't seem like it."

"Watching you propose to another girl isn't easy. You're my first love."

"And you were mine."

"Were? Sounds so harsh."

"We're over Serena, you decided that."

"Are we done?"

"No, I want you to be in my life. Clearly we're extended family now."

"You want me to smile as you get married."

"Tiffany wants to get to know you. I can't stop her."

"You want me to play nice now?"

"For me, yes."

Serena paused before responding. Blair told her to get her feelings off her chest but clearly Dan wasn't ready to hear it. If she got to know Tiffany it would give her an advantage. She pushed her hair back and fixed her posture. The only way to stop the wedding was from the inside.

"Fine. I'll try."

"Thank you. You're having lunch at the Plaza today. I made the reservations. Just you two."

* * *

Serena glared at her phone as she waited for Tiffany to arrive. She thought about bailing, but that would just piss Dan off and make he pull himself away. That was the total opposite of what she wanted. After twenty minutes of waiting Tiffany arrived.

"So sorry. There was so much traffic."

"It's fine. How are you."

"I'm fine. I want to know if you're okay."

"Oh, you mean the engagement thing. Yea, it's cool."

"Really? If I was you, I'd rip my head off or something."

"Well I'm not you."

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I totally get it. I had a guy I was crazy about and he went for another girl."

"You still love him?"

"Of course. We were together for two years. He wanted a break when we went to college. He met someone else and told me we were through. I mean I'll always care for him, just like Dan will always love you. I'm hoping there can be peace."

"I think we can arrange that."

"Dan even wants you in the bridal party, as do I."

Serena made a devilish grin. "Sure. That's a lovely idea. I hate to run out but my mom needs me. Lets have coffee tommorow and talk wedding dresses. I know a great place."

"Wow. Thanks."

Serena walked away from the table. She ran out the door and down a block. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Blair. "Hey B, it's me. We have some work to do. Get Chuck's PI on the phone, there's someone I'm dying to meet."

Spotted: Is Serena extending an olive branch? Or just pulling the rug out from under the happy couple. Hell hath no furry like a scorned Serena. Dan better watch out, we hear fights a brewing.


	3. Can't Have it all

**AN: I haven't decided how long I'll make this one yet. Review =)**

* * *

"Are you ready for your bridal party?"

"That was last week. Bachelorette party is tonight."

"Can't you just skip that." Dan made a sad face.

"You wanted this wedding to happen within a month and a half, so that's means I have to do everything fast."

"Well, I'm just going out to dinner with my dad and Erik. Maybe Chuck might stop by and say a few words I don't understand."

"Yes, and I'm going to dinner with Jenny and my friend Lisa. Then a few girls are meeting us for drinks. No strippers, well atleast in my bed." Tiffany laughed as Dan tickled her. "I invited Serena and Blair liked you asked."

"They said no?"

"They said they'll see if they can fit me in."

"Well, you asked."

"I asked cause you wanted me to. I asked Serena to be a bridesmaid cause you asked. She just doesn't want to be apart of this. I don't blame her."

"But she has to."

"No. She's a big girl, and I get that she doesn't want to be in her ex's wedding. I wouldn't."

"I'm extending an olive branch."

"Why must you always seek her approval?"

"We didn't end things in the best way. I need to know that things aren't awkward."

"Then you talk to her. If you keep making me do it she'll hate me even more. I'm all for you being friends, but don't make me the third wheel." Tiffany kissed Dan's cheek and walked out of the room.

Dan stared at his phone for about an hour. He occasionally flipped it open, as if he was acutally going to do something, but he just couldn't. He couldn't bare to open himself up again. Not like last time. He finally got over his fear and dialed. He prayed it would go to voice mail but Serena picked up.

"Hey Dan."

"Hey Serena. How are you?"

"Good. Buying a new dress."

"For tonight?"

"Oh, yea. Me and Blair will stop by."

"That's good. I want you two as friends, you know."

"Oh, I think we'll get there. Mind if you crash your dinner too?"

"Sure why?"

"There's something I want to say face to face."

"Should I be worried?"

"No Dan. You'll be happy. I promise." Serena quickly hungup.

* * *

Serena and Blair eyed up the bar. They searched for Tiffany and her friends. Serena wanted to get in and out fast. Once she was done she'd go to the restaurant and meet up with Dan. She'd give Tiffany her present and then leave her totally speechless. She finally found Tiffany and walked right over to her.

"Serena! You came."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I'm glad."

"I mean, I just wanted to give you a gift. Then I have to go."

"You didn't have to."

"Oh but I do."

From the crowd emerged a 5'8 man with short brown hair. He wore designer clothes and walked like he owned the room. Tiffany's jaw dropped down in to the floor. Her eyes were like daggers going into Serena's side. She should of known better than to tell Serena anything.

"I believe you know Mark."

"Hi Tiffany."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you. Serena told me what you said."

"How you still loved him."

"No I loved him, past tense. You know, like you loved Dan."

"I'd love to meet Dan. Tell him about us."

"Dan knows about you. I left you for Dan."

"Yea but does he know eveything?" Mark traced the outline of Tiffany's chest with his finger.

"How could you do this to me Serena? I thought you were done with high school games." Tiffany ran off and Mark followed her. Her put his hands on her hip and she pushed him away. Serena left them both screaming at each other.

* * *

"Dan! I made it."

"Tiffany has called my cell 5 times. Anything wrong."

"When I left her she was fine."

"Should I pick up? One of the rules is to not talk during our parties right."

"Yes. And you should respect the rules or else marriage will be rocky for you two."

"I guess I'll call her back when we're done."

Dan and Serena talked for about an hour. Rufus and Erik had already left. They spent the time laughing and telling old stories. Things only got awkward once when Serena mentioned a time they had sex in the back of Dan's car during a road trip. Tiffany stormed in and threw her bag on the floor. Her face was all red. All she did was shake her head at Serena.

"What's worng?"

"Ask Serena. She knows everything."

"Tiffany don't act like a child."

"She bought Mark here."

Dan eyes pierced Serena. He separated his lips. He grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her to the back room. He closed the curtain. He paced for about 40 seconds before finally speaking. The first sentence camed out all high pitched and loud. He tried to find his words again.

"How could you do this?"

"I was protecting you."

"How? By totally shattering my finacee?"

"You needed to know the truth."

"Truth is, Mark cheated on Tiffany, with her best friend. Something you two have in common. She stayed with him even though he hit her once. Then she found me and she wasn't scared anymore."

"Dan, I...."

"Didn't know? Shocker. Maybe if you actually paid attention to her you'd know."

"You want the truth Dan. You belong with me, not her. I love you. I've always been in love with you. I can't stop."

Serena grabbed Dan's face and smacked her lips against his. Dan tried to pull away, but his body just fell into Serena. Her put his hand over her cheek and turned his face to devour her lips. Tiffany pulled the curtain back and saw them kissing. Her body froze with fear. He quickly caught her breath and shut the curtain. She felt her heart break in a million pieces.

_Spotted: Tiffany checking into the Heartbreak hotel. Poor Tiff, don't you know Serena van der Woodsen always gets her man._


	4. Foolish Hearts

**AN: Tiffany will sound like a bitch this chapter but remember she was cheated on lol. Its mostly Tiffany centered just to get her stuff out of the way. And the ending won't be to some people's liking but you all have to be patient, I want to make this a long fic. Not many people are reviewing and it makes me sad :(**

* * *

Tiffany sat in the rear part of the room. She sat with her hand over her face to stop the tears from forming. Every so often it hurt to breathe. She tried to hold herself together, but every part of her body ached. She pressed her lips together and tried to just think of something else. Dan didn't come home that night and deep down she knew where he was. She knew he was off with Serena. It broke her heart piece by piece as she thought of it. She only saw the kiss but she knew it would escalate into something more. Suddenly the door flung open. She ran towards the noise.

"Dan?" Tiffany called out.

"No, it's me, Lisa."

"Oh."

"You look like a wreck." Lisa threw her bag onto the bed.

"I am."

"What's wrong?"

"After I stormed in to tell Dan what Serena did. He ran off with her and I walked in on them kissing. He didn't come home. I'm sure they did more."

"Wow."

"Is it wrong that I still love him? Even though he's probably off with Serena, I still care about him. All I ever wanted was Dan."

"No. You're not wrong, but you need to talk to him. Can you really live with it? If he has lingering feelings for another woman. Can you live your life as a lie? A marriage won't work that way."

Tiffany just fell back into her seat. She didn't know what to do. Her head told her to move on but her heart felt like to fighting to save her relationship. She looked over at the night stand and saw a receipt. It was to pick up her wedding dress. With all the chaos she totally forgot. She crumbled the paper in her hands. She took a deep breath and grabbed her phone. It went straight to Dan's voicemail. She went through her contacts and dialed again. She left a voicemail. "We need to talk. It's about Serena. Meet me at the Bridal Boutique on 5th and Madison."

* * *

"Your voicemail sounded scary."

Tiffany emerged from behind the curtain. Her satin white dress swept the floor. Her was strapless with beads around her chest. It was like a picture from a magazine. The perfect dress, only the day wasn't so perfect anymore. She stood on top of the stool and had a seamstress check the bottom of the dress.

"Good. It should of."

"Tiffany what do you want."

"You know, Lily helped me pick this dress. She said Serena loved it. Serena loves everything that's mine."

"What does this have to do with me? I'm not apart of this unholy union."

"Blair, we're a lot alike. We do things for those we care about. I need your advice. Dan kissed Serena last night. I need to know what I should do. You know Serena better than anyone. Was it meaningless or should I still worry? Have I lost Dan."

Blair took a big gulp. You could sense the uneasiness. "You just need to focus on yourself."

"Dan hasn't returned any of my calls."

"Fine. They're at the Palace Hotel. But it's your funeral if you go."

"Thank you."

"Doesn't mean I'm helping you. You just deserve to get answers. Serena's my best friend, but I don't agree with the way she went about things." Blair responded as she walked off.

* * *

Serena pushed Dan on the bed and unzipped his pants. With a playful grin, she moved on bed and sat on Dan. She spread her legs around him. Serena tossed her hair behind her. She swayed her hips against Dan. She let out a little moan. Dan leaned himself forward and kissed Serena's neck. She pushed her head back and rolled her eyes towards the back of her head with a satisfactory glow. Her cheeks began to flush with every movement from Dan. He pushed his hands down her bare back. Dan grinned as Serena pushed her face towards him. She devoured his lips. She gave his bottom a quick bite. She threw herself off him and started to catch her breath.

"Well, you've still got it."

"Not so bad yourself."

"I forgot how good this was."

"Now we can have this again. I meant it when I said I love you."

"I know...it's just....I...I wish."

Tiffany flung the door open and saw Dan and Serena in bed. She had a blank look on her face. She was no longer surprised by anything.

Serena pulled the covers over her bare body. "What are you doing here?"

"You man stealing bitch."

Dan got up fearing Tiffany would lunge at Serena. "Just wait and we'll talk."

"Talk? I've called you a million times. You chose now to talk, when I caught you." Tiffany shook her head in disbelief. "I never thought you'd do this to me. You threw away everything."

"I'm sorry Tiffany, just please don't leave."

"You made me to be a fool." Tiffany stormed out.

"I have to go get her."

"No let her cool off."

"No Serena...I just can't do this now. I need to make sure she doesn't do something stupid. I'll be back. Dan kissed Serena's forehead and left.

Dan threw his clothes on and ran off after Tiffany. Serena just fell back into bed. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to sink into a deep dream, waiting for Dan to return to her.


	5. Dreams turn to Nightmares

**AN: I'm not 100% sure what I wanted to do with this chapter. lol Flash back is in italics. Just threw things in there, hope you can all follow it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dan ran up behind Tiffany. He pulled her arm back to stop her from moving. He started to catch his breath once she stopped. He took in as much air as possible.

"Tiffany don't run away."

"I loved you. You threw everything away. Dan, you made me out to be a fool, running off with her, and three days before our wedding. If you love her just go be with her, don't lead me on when we both know I'm not the one. Just stop being a coward."

"I still want to marry you."

"I saw you screwing your ex, and you want me to be your wife?" Tiffany laughed.

"It's complicated." Dan held his arms around her shoulders.

"I can't do this anymore." Tears fell down from her cheek and her face got pale. She tore the ring off her hand and put it in Dan's "I just can't."  
Tiffany folded her hand against Dan to shut the ring in.

She rubbed her face and walked off. Dan could only stare at the ring in his hand. The symbol of the promise he made to Tiffany was now shattered. He knew that no words could ever explain to her or make her understand. He meant what he said, he did want to marry her. She embodied everything he thought he ever wanted. He just realized it too late.

* * *

Dan flung the hotel door open. He saw Serena sitting on the foot of the bed waiting for him. He sat beside her and just gave her a look. He didn't want to talk about the situation or even think about it anymore. He just wanted to drift away, but Serena had to know how everything went. She needed to know where they stood.

"How it go with Tiffany?" Serena had a faint eagerness in her voice.

"Horrible, she left me."

Serena was taken a back. "Because of us!"

"It was one night, you really think that would fix us"

"Honestly? I told you I love you and said everything right."

"I do love you, part of me always will. Serena we never worked before."

Serena couldn't even respond and wouldn't let Dan finish. She knew that even the greatest comeback wouldn't heal her heart. She composed herself and grabbed her bag. She stormed out of the room. She hailed a cab and told him to just drive her anywhere. She looked for a piece of paper to rip but instead she found a 50 cent ring. It was from a day Dan came up to visit from college.

* * *

_"Serena come on!"_

__

"Dan, I need to look nice wherever I go."

"It's to a carnival! No one cares."

"I care." Serena said walking down with skinny jeans and a black low cut top. Her half was wavy and hugged against the side of her face.

Dan gazed right at jaw fell open. He shook his head to get the puppy dog look off his face before Serena noticed. "It took all that time for you to look like that?"

"Dan, don't be an ass just because we're not dating. I look good for other guys."

"Yes, I forgot the casual sex slipped my mind."

"I don't do long distance anymore Dan, we agreed."

Dan rolled his eyes as he opened the door for Serena. The went to the carnival and met Jenny and Erik. They played just about every game there. They rode bumper cars and ate enough cotton candy to almost make them puke. They waited on line for the ferris wheel. With anticipation, Serena ran to the first seat. She pat her hand down for Dan to join her. They went around once and their car stopped at the very top.

"There's something I wanna say."

"Don't ruin the moment Dan." Serena kissed his cheek.

"But if I don't say it..."

"I love you too...but we need to focus on our lives. I need to find myself. I know who I am when I'm with you, but in the real world...."

"Take this." Dan pulled out a cheap ring from the 50 cent counter. "And when times get rough know that I'll always be here waiting for you."

Serena grasped the ring in her hand. She twirled it around a bit. She let out a soft grin and kissed Dan. The ferris wheel began to move again.

* * *

The next day Serena marched up to Tiffany's hotel. She banged on the door. The door crept open and she saw Tiffany sitting on the bed. She was in the same postion Serena was when Dan left her. She thought about leaving but Tiffany spotted her. She quickly made an angered statement.

"Tiffany, what did you say to him?"

"Excuse me? I owe you nothing." Tiffany rosed out and revealed a suitcase near her leg.

"You packed his stuff up?"

"No, mine. It's none of your business what happened between us."

"Answer me!"

Tiffany eyes seethed with anger. She thought of throwing Serena out, but what would that really solve. With a heavy sigh she released the words from her mouth. "I told him to be with you Serena. I don't even know why. Like I gave him a freaking blessing to sleep with you."

"He ended it."

"Should I be upset?"

"I don't get it."

"You want advice from me? I'm out of the picture you should have everything you need."

"He's broken."

"Did you expect me to just over look this. It took everything for me not to call you a ho-bag or slut at the scene. You took what you wanted from me, I have nothing left. Let me go. You and Dan go do whatever now, I;m taking myself out of the equation."

Tiffany pulled her suitcase to the door. She glanced one more time at Serena before leaving. With her plane ticket in hand, she walked out leaving the door open behind her. She was ready to leave this place behind her along with the finacee and the dream and the future. Serena actually felt bad. At first Tiffany was just someone she need to get over to get to Dan. Now she realized that she did more damage then she intended to.


	6. Some Roads Aren't Always Broken

**AN: Sorry it took me like forever to update this. Honestly, I just wasn't in the writing mood. The lack of tv DS we're getting hurts the inspiration and I can't write as fast. I really hope you like the speech/rant I made in the middle of the fic. I just poured everything out there lol. Enjoy and Review ;)**

* * *

Tiffany glared at the new voicemail sign on her phone. She wondered if she should give it a listen before she boarded her flight. She knew it had to be Dan. She came up with a million reasons to not answer it, but finally found a reason to pick it up, deep down she still cared. Not that she loved him romantically anymore she just felt a connection with him. Dan had been there through her parents divorcee and he was the man she loved, even if it was a bad end. She allowed her finger to dial through and her mind became blank. It wasn't Dan. No this time it was another familiar face, Serena van der Woodsen.

"Hey Tiffany, it's me, Serena. I know I'm the last person you probably want to talk to right now, but I need your help. Dan won't talk to anyone. He locked him in the loft and he just sulks. I need you to just talk to him and make things better. If not for me then for his own good. He needs to hear that you still cherish the time you had with him, even if you really don't. Just please help him, I beg you."

Tiffany closed her phone and stared at the departure gate. She could just get on the plane and to hell with them all. Deep down it still hurt that Dan cheated on her, even if her outside was numb. It was just too much to bear all at once. She dragged her bag off the chair and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

You have 5 new messages, the voice from the answering machine shrilled. Dan pressed delete before listening. He knew them were either from his dad or Serena. He knew Tiffany wouldn't call, but he still hoped. He got a call from the publishing firm and they hammered him with questions about his new book, the only problem was he was stuck. He had writing spurts here and there but they just left him thinking of Tiffany and the pain he caused her. He turned to a bottle of scotch and downed it. The numbness wouldn't allow him to get drunk, the pain made him stay sober. He heard the door creak and jumped with shock.

"Serena, just leave. I can't...face you yet."

"Good then, you can talk to me." Tiffany dropped her bag on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?" Dan straightened up.

"You're a mess Dan Humphrey."

"I'm broken."

"I came from the airport."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm leaving New York, there's nothing left for me here."

"How can you say that! I'm here."

"Physically you're here, emotionally you're somewhere else. I don't want to compete with her, not when there's zero chance of me winning. Nothing can stop Dan and Serena from being together, I don't know why I tried."

"You make me and Serena sound like a...."

"Like a story? That's what you guys are." Tiffany cleared her throat before continuing. "You remember the night we ran through the fountain at school? It was some stupid dare, but that was the night I realized I wanted to be with you for a very long time. I loved every moment we were together, but then I read your story of Serena. That's when all the doubts came. Could I be enough? Could I make you forget? I read that story and felt like you guys were a dream, something that can't be touched or defined, yet so beautiful. When I met her I knew it wasn't over for you two, so I'm giving you an out."

"Tiffany, I really wanted you to be my wife, and I know that I can't justify what I did...."

"No, no you can't. Just go be with her. You're miserable at best without her. Take this as my twisted blessing. Just don't invite me to the wedding." Tiffany laughed.

"Tiff, you're one of a kind. Most girls would be cursing me out and threating to cut my penis off, yet you give a blessing."

"Someone once told me, that sometimes relationships just don't work out, but that doesn't mean that the love is gone completely. Some people drift but what they had was still magic." Tiffany started to tear up.

"Well whoever told you that, well he sounds like someone who really cared for the girl he told it to." Dan hugged her.

"He did, I'm sure he did." Tiffany let go of Dan's hold and walked out the door. He pressed up against the wall as she left. She took in every last breath and made her way down the steps towards he knew life.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena, it's me, Dan"

"I was starting to think you were going wither up and die on me."

"I just had to get my shit together, you know?"

"Yea, well...."

"Listen, I just spoke to Tiffany."

"And?"

"Well, we cleared the air."

"What exactly does that mean Dan?" Serena was annoyed.

"We're friends, I guess, no romantic feelings."

"Well, now she can move on and forget us...you.."

"She told me you called her. That you were concerned about me."

"I am, but where does all this leave us."

"One step at a time Serena, I just need to rebuild."

"I can't be friends with you Dan, it's either be with me or not."

"Whoa! I want to be with you, I just meant take it slow, like dates and stuff."

"Oh I can do dates. And some stuff."

"Good. Matter of fact, I need help with my writing, just proofreading. Care to help?"

"I'd love to. Meet you at the loft at seven." Serena hung up the phone in anticapation.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I know what you're thinking, little DS. BUT the whole chapter spoke about them! lol. I just felt I needed to give Tiffany a better exit then her cussing and hitting. She said some great things, right? So you can all love her (EMILY!!! :P) now hehe.**


	7. That Girl

**AN: so this chapter won't be as long as my others. It's taking too much out of me to write. I need inspiration and without GG on or anything new DS I'm stuck. I'll try to update everything soon so I don't leave you guys hanging. As for those two girls who leave really long reviews that you all think you shouldn't review cause they won't mean much, those two girls are my friends and they write them long to out do each other. Please review though, it does help. Thanks =)**

* * *

Serena changed her outfit about four times within the hour. This was the first time she would be seeing Dan since he and Tiffany broke it off. She was hesitant at first, she didn't want to seem so willing to jump back into things and seem like a whore. He did say they would take things slow and that killed her even more. Every time she saw him she just wanted to jump on him and take him on the table or against a wall. She had so much built up tension she felt she would explode. He asked her over to read over what he wrote. Guess since he lost Tiffany as his girlfriend he also lost her as his editor. She began to read into things way too much and it ate her up. She didn't even remember going to the elevator and getting into a cab, but now she was at the loft door and pretty since he would her the sound of her breathing increasing. Time to just wake up from the in between, she though as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey! You're early." Dan said as he put a button down shirt on.

"Am I? You said 1:30 and it's 1:45." Serena gulped.

"Yea, but I figured you were always late for our dates before why be early now." Dan laughed. "But it's cool."

_A date?_ Serena heart literally leaped out of her chest. She felt as if he could see the smile that was plastered on her face. She tried to hide it but her face was glowing and it was so hard to not look at Dan. She place her coat on the chair and sat on the edge away from him.

"So, I was having real bad writer's block for the past few weeks. I mean in high school and college it seemed so easy, but then you get in the real world and you just think, no one wants to read this crap."

"It's not crap."

"Not everything is about high school goals and college finds, it's about either love, scandal, or murder. I have never witness murder so I shot that idea down."

"You've have many scandals, write that."

"Yeah, but it just was too hard not to make the villian, kinda liked."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm. I mean they all have their reason for what they did, and while we don't see it at the start but it's there."

"I don't see it that way."

"How come?"

"You mean every chance a person gets to hurt another person, now I'm talking in any form, it's because they have some good reason? That they didn't do it just to give the other person shit or hell?"

"You're confusing scandal and revenge."

"You know, I was kinda scared to come here today."

"Why?"

"Because of you. I know that you and Tiffany are done but part of you still wanted her. Yet, you cheated are her, with me."

Dan paused and looked down. He knew exactly what it meant, but it kinda hurt to say it, kinda hurt to feel it. It hurt to tell her that another girl meant something to him, that he let another girl in when he promised he wouldn't.

"Part of me would of held out for her, if she hadn't come over and broke it off for good."

"Wow." Serena replied. She wasn't ready to hear that.

"I know it's not something you want to hear, but we should try the honesty thing. Honestly, I did love her and wanted to be with her. I had lost myself a long time ago, I was crushed when you broke things off. She helped me through things and I helped her back. But I did not love her nearly as much as I love you. It's not possible."

"I'm really sorry for what I did. I thought it was for the best." Serena choked her words.

"Can I show you what I written while I was away at college? It's just paragraphs that were jumbled, but after last night I deleted everything and started over." Dan handed her his laptop and she scrolled down to a spaced paragraph.

_The girl who knew exactly what I was thinking before I uttered a word. The girl who would love me even when I had nothing or tried to push her away. This girl believed in a forever, she believe that love knew no bounds, and that someday everything would be better. Her smile would brighten even the darkest of days, and her determination made everyone believe again. She was there for anyone who needed her and protected everyone she loved. That girl, well she is my soulmate._

Serena began to cry. She felt her tears hit the keyboard and she pushed the laptop away.

"You're story is about me? You publishing it?"

"No, no one else gets to see this but you and me. I don't want the whole world falling in love with you, that's a right only for me. This story is about us, and it's not finished, it never was."


	8. Gravity

**AN: School is really starting to get to me! But I'm working on fics you guys don't worry. There's a flashback and a reference to another flashback I did in a few chapters back. If you want to read it, it is in chapter 5. This chapter has two parts so they won't be long as I wanted them to be (not very fond of them either), Part 1 is DS talking to others alone part 2 will be all them. Review =)**

* * *

"B! I have some great news." Serena announced as she stormed in.

"You and Humphrey sealed the deal. Yawn!" Blair replied flipping through a magazine.

"No, we didn't."

"I heard Tiffany left town though."

"She did, and me and Dan had a date last night."

"So you and Humphrey are giving it another go?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"How easy you can forgive...and forget."

"What does that mean?"

"Well." Blair began as she sat up on the bed. "He was still going to marry Tiffany, wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Meaning a lifetime of no hanky panky for you two. Dan's honorable."

"He just felt bad, that's all."

"Just be careful S."

"Coming from the girl who told me to get Tiffany out of the picture?"

"Well blackmail is always fun for me, so any chance of ruining a life is what I'm game for. What I mean is your last breakup was really ugly, it took me forever to get you to smile."

"We said a lot of things we didn't mean that day, but we were still friends after....and I never told you the whole story B."

"So, what happened then?"

"It was right before he went back to college and we just couldn't agree on anything except that we wanted to try again one day. I wanted to take the year off to find my dad, he wanted me to stay in college. He was worried that we wouldn't make it again."

"But you did leave. Right after the carnival."

"And that night he told me that he'd wait."

"And he didn't."

"That's where the story gets tricky. We broke up while I was in Europe, not before I left."

"When I visited you, you said you guys decided to stay a part. That he said it was better to find yourselves because of your parents and then you left to find your dad."

"I lied. I never told him why I was going to Europe and he found out I was with Carter...it's messy."

* * *

_"I'm not ready to come home yet Dan."_

_"You told your mother you'd be gone a year and you'd come home, that was the deal."_

_"I don't want to miss out on what life has to offer me. New York is old news, there's more here for me."_

_"What about me, huh?"_

_"Dan..."_

_"You promised me that we'd try again after freshman year. That we need a year of college to grow and see where our heads were at."_

_"And we did grow."_

_"Yeah, a part. I'm left here with this ache in my heart."_

_"Maybe..." Serena tried to reply before Dan cut her off._

_"Just stay. We know it's what you want. Just, don't expect me to wait around anymore."_

* * *

"I focused all my time on trying to find my dad, that I let my boy slip away."

"But why lie to me."

"When was the last time you could keep a secret?"

"Point taken."

"I'm sorry B, I just wasn't ready for all this to catch up with me."

* * *

"Hey Jenny." Dan said as he strolled into the loft. "What are you are to?"

"Packing away all my material from you're aborted wedding."

"Laying it on thick there, huh?"

"I was excited to make dresses."

"Next wedding I promise I won't screw things up." Dan laughed.

"That's not funny."

"I need humor to help mend."

"I read on Gossip Girl...that you and Serena were at your hotel the other day."

"Yeah, I asked her to stop over."

"Did you two......"

"No we didn't."

"Look, I'm the biggest Dan and Serena supporter, but just take it slow."

"I thought you liked Serena?"

"I do. But I liked Tiffany too. You would of been on your honeymoon right now. Your whole life would of been different if your pathes hadn't crossed again. I'm not saying you made the wrong choice, it was pretty clear you and Serena would go back to each other."

"What does that mean?"

"It's like gravity or something, it always pulls you guys close or something."

Dan looked down at the counter. There was nothing else he could really say to that comment, but that it was right. It always felt different with Serena.

"This letter came for you while you spent days sulking. I tried to reach you."

Jenny handed Dan a white envelope with a weird seal on it. Dan tore it open leaving small scraps on the floor. He revealed the letter that stated:

_Dear Mr Humphrey,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have received your submission for the Young Authors of New York Internship, and would love to meet with you. We feel that you have great promise and would be a great asset to have on our team. Please contact us to set up and interview and you will be placed with one of our on staff writers._

_Sincerely,_

_Administrator._

_"_What is it?" Jenny spoke up and she say Dan's face widen.

"Its an offer to work with a writing team."

"That's great news Dan."

"Well, it kinda is."

"You've wanted your big break for a long time. You were afraid Tiffany would have to get you the job."

"That's the thing. I applied for this postion when I thought me and Tiffany would be married living in Detroit."

"What are you going to do?"

"It's a great offer, but I can't take it, not when I told Serena I love her. It wouldn't be fair."


	9. His Dream

**AN: Okay so this is the continuation of chapter 8. I told you it would have two parts so here it is! So clearly the reason it's not long is because it's the second part lol. I have no plans to bring Tiffany back as of yet but I am leaning towards it down the road. Italics are thoughts. But who knows with me lol. I know I keep starting new fics but I promise I'll keep up with them lol. Enjoy and Review :D

* * *

**

Serena stared down at the new text on her phone. The phrase "we need to talk" never sits well. Especially when it's coming from your boyfriend. They had just gotten back on track and now this ominous text started to leave her uneasy. As she walked up the hotel steps regret flung her heels. She felt she shouldn't of rushed over so fast. Maybe she should of given herself sometime to think of what he wanted to talk about and prepare something to say back. The only thought that rushed through her mind was Tiffany. Could he still be in love with her? Could he be that desperate to get married to her that he would throw me away? She shook the thoughts out of his mind and knocked on his door.

"Hey." Dan said as he opened the door.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, sit down."

"Look, I know what this is about. Well, who."

"You do?"

"Mhmm."

"How? Did Jenny tell you?" Dan didn't understand.

"You told Jenny first?"

"She was in the room with me when I found out."

"Found out what?"

"Okay, we're both talking about two different things then. What did you think I meant Serena?"

"I feel stupid now." Serena put her hands over he face.

"No, just tell me."

"I thought you were going to tell me you still wanted Tiffany."

"Oh."

_Oh? That's all you can say to me? Serena thought to herself._

"Clearly it's not what you were going to tell me."

"Why did you think that? After the other night I thought things were pretty clear between us."

"Yeah, I just don't know. I mean, you two seemed so happy together that night at dinner. Then..."

"Then you came back into my life."

"But what if I ruined your future. You had everything planned out before. I mean on paper, you guys were tens."

"But I don't want perfection on paper Serena, I want you."

"Now you'll always think I have doubts." Serena replied feeling stupid.

"No, it's good to get this all out now. We kinda did jump back into things."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it, it can wait."

"No, you text me that we needed to talk about something, so talk."

"Uh, I got this letter from a writing company. They like my stuff and are offering me and internship."

"That's great!" Suddenly her mood changed.

"Not so much."

"Why?"

"It's in Detroit. Where I was going to move...with Tiffany."

_"Son of a bitch." Yes, those were the exact words._

"Well..."

"I'm not taking it. Wouldn't be fair."

"I think you should."

"I just told you that we should try again, and date. Now you want me leaving to Detroit?"

"It's not that Dan."

_"I don't want you to go, but you have to."_

"What I mean is, you wanted to be a writer your entire life, and if you don't go you regret it. Maybe even resent yourself."

"How did I get so lucky as to date the most compassionate girl in all of New York."

"You're making me blush." Serena giggled.

"So me and you, we're good?"

"We're better than that." Serena kissed Dan. "But I have to go."

"Why? I thought we'd celebrate. Maybe, you know." Dan winked.

"What happened to mister take it slow, huh?" Let's not rush into things."

"Did I say that." Dan replied putting his arms around her waist.

"Yes, yes you did. And maybe we should respect that."

"So where are you off to anyway?"

"Blair's. She needs help with something concerning Chuck. I don't ask maybe questions."

With those words she kissed Dan and was off. She decided to take the elevator this time. Her legs were too weak to carry her on their own. She wasn't mad, she wasn't sorry for telling him to leave. She was actually happy he got the offer. She wanted them to be able to be together and yet still spend time a part. They needed to prove to all the people who said that this was just another try that they were wrong, they they could in fact make it and stick.

* * *

"Blair! I need you."

Jenny appeared from Blair's bathroom and Serena gave her a look.

"Not who you were expecting, huh?"

"Not really, you and Blair hate each other."

"I was here fixing a dress for her, Eleanor asked me."

"Blair knows you're up here?"

"Yeah, she's outside talking to Chuck or Nate."

_"I don't want to talk Jenny, so don't ask me."_

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can sense you spoke to Dan about the internship."

"Yeah, I told him to go."

"I figured."

_"What's that suppose to mean? I should of yelled and begged him to stay?"_

"It's his dream."

"No, not his main one."

"You Humphreys talk in circles."

"His dream is and always has been you. I know I said some things when he broke up with Tiffany and jumped back with you that were harsh. But....lets face it Serena, you two are it for each other. It's hard to get so close to every new girl he brings to me cause I know how it ends, with you. If I seem bitchy it's not cause I'm mad, it's cause I want to knock sense into you two, stay together."

"This time we will." Serena promised.


	10. Goodbye

**AN: so no one reviewed my last update for DFTRTF. *cries* But I am going to go with the high road and believe you all were too busy to review. You have to read the AN of that chapter to see the good news. I'm not reposting it on this one. Enjoy & Review!

* * *

**

Dan woke up and reached for his phone. After many failed attempts he final managed to locate his phone. While in a half awake state he noticed Serena never came by that night. Normally she'd sneak into his bed in the middle of the night and he'd be woken up to a nice surprise, but not this time. In the back of his mind was that deep seeded reason that Serena was upset that he was taking the job in Detroit. Even though she basically made him say yes, she still had her reasons to worry. He frantically dialed her number about nine times before giving up. He propped himself out of bed and quickly threw on whatever her could find. He was in the bathroom when Serena was knocking on the door. He thought it was his mom and decided to ignore it. He finished getting dressed as Serena knocked harder. Annoyed, Dan threw the door open almost knocking her down.

"Bad morning?" Serena dangled coffee and bagels from her hand.

"Sorry, I thought it was my mom."

"She's still in town?" She replied placing everything on the counter.

"Mostly to tell me about all the mistakes I've been making."

"She's still at it."

"My mom lost the right to dictate any part of my life, long ago."

"Yeah, but I think it has to do with me."

"Serena, that was a long time ago."

"Your mother has never and will never get over the fact that I am Lily's daughter."

Dan grabbed her arms and pulled her in closer.

"My mom was hurt, but she did the same thing to my dad, so I don't see how any of this matters."

"Lets drop this topic, it's not why I'm here."

"I figured. When you didn't spend the night, I knew something was wrong."

"Not wrong. I was planning a going away party for you. Tonight."

"Eh, I'm not in the mood."

"Why not, all your closest friends and family."

"Oh yes you mean, Nate, Chuck, and Blair, your friends and our mixed family." Dan didn't see the point.

"Dan, don't be like this."

Dan retreated to the bed. "I'd rather just spend the night with you."

"There's no one you want to say goodbye to?"

"I video chatted with Vanessa already, and my dad and Jenny are taking me to the airport. I don't do goodbyes."

"Then do it for me."

"Why?"

"A room full of people all saying goodbye will make it less hard on me. If we're alone, I'll get emotional." She sighed.

"Fine." Dan rolled his eyes.

"So be there, at the loft for 8. Everyone will there, so look nice." She kissed his forehead and let herself out before he could respond.

* * *

Serena was right. Everyone was there before he arrived. The place was done up better than he had ever seen it. Not like one of those cheesy kid parties, but done up enough to be dignified. Blair and Chuck stood in the corner of the room judging everything and everyone. Nate sulked while trying to get girls numbers. Jenny and Erik were laughing in the kitchen and everyone else was mingling. This is how he wanted to remember everyone. In this moment when everyone was being themselves. The moment where everything wasn't changing. He saw Serena serving up drinks, a sight he never thought he'd see. He liked this kind of homemaker feel to her, it felt right. He went up to the counter and kissed her cheek.

"So no one has noticed I'm here."

"Wasn't it always that way, Lonely Boy?"

"I guess so."

"Hey Dan, how are you?"

"I'm good. Excited to be leaving."

"So how pumped are you to be going to California?" Erik said.

"He's going to Detroit." Serena butted in.

"Well Serena, the first week is in California. It's a workshop. Then they place me."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Once I found out where exactly where I was going."

"I have to go...and fill something." Serena walked off.

Dan tried to stop her from going but Chuck and Blair blocked him.

"Humphrey, how long will you be gone?"

"Missing me already Blair."

"I just want to know how long I can celebrate." She gave a fake smile.

"We have a present for you."

"You're leaving so soon? Well thanks anyway."

"No, a real gift." Chuck pulled out a box.

Dan placed it on the counter and ripped at the bow. It was a pure brown leather briefcase. In the next bag was a kind of stationery kit. He knew it had to be real expensive for Chuck bass to put his name on the card. Chuck extended his hand towards Dan. They both shook on it and Blair ran off.

"I can't take this."

"Let it be a makeup for everything I've done, and will do."

"Thanks man."

"Hey fellas." Nate was starting to get buzzed.

"Hey Nate."

"Archibald."

"So I was thinking. I stole Chuck's black book and we all could ditch this lame ass party."

"Nate, you're shit faced."

"Dan, it's called fun."

"Well you'll have to take the fun somewhere else."

"Screw you guys." Nate stumbled.

"Look man we both have girlfriends. A night with Chuck Bass' book would screw us."

"Yeah you both have girlfriends, my girlfriends." Nate walked off.

"Let him cool down, he's drunk." Dan replied as Chuck ran off after his best friend.

He talked with his dad and Lily for awhile. They both wished him luck and gave him a sum of money to help him wherever he was headed. His mom didn't show. He really wasn't that surprised, but he was hurt. His mother claimed to make more of an effort when he first got engaged, but ever since he called off the wedding she stopped calling. He had the urge to call her and tell her off. Tell her that her only son is leaving town and she might not hear from him in awhile. He just couldn't do it. He could never tell his mom how he really felt. It was like this block in his mind, that told him not to. Not to anger her or that she would never come around. He moved outside towards a porch swing that Rufus had put in when Jenny was younger.

"What's on your mind?" Serena gave with beer.

"Nothing." He pushed the beer aside.

"I'm sorry I freaked about you changing locations." She hugged the lip of the bottle with her hand.

"I just didn't want you to worry."

"But what if I planned to surprise you? The real surprise would be you not being there."

"Don't do that. If you visit it will throw me off and I won't be able to concentrate."

"So this is goodbye?"

"No. This is I'll see you soon." He draped his arm around Serena and they sat on the swing.


	11. First Day

**AN: Guess who's back from hiatus? I'm sure none of you missed me being annoying. Well, summer class is over. I got fresh new ideas, so lets get things going. was told this had to be my first update. It won't be very long, I haven't work out the kinks of Dan being away yet. lol Enjoy and Review!**

**

* * *

**

_"Promise me something?" Serena was all teary eyed._

_"Anything." Dan cupped her face in his hands._

_"That when you become this amazing writer, you won't forget about me?"_

_"That's not possible."_

_

* * *

_Those were the goodbyes Dan and Serena said. Dan boarded his plane and didn't look back. He called her the second his plane landed. He told her that they would now lose touch for awhile, and that it had to be that way. He didn't want to cut off contact with her but he had to. If he had any shoot of focusing on his work the first week out, it would be no contact, with anyone. He ordered so room service, but mostly dragged the fork around a plate of scrambled eggs. He just wasn't in the mood for anything. He fixed his hair in the bathroom and put on jeans and a fitted shirt with a blazer. The receptionist told him not to get too dressed up or else it would send the wrong impressions. Writers don't need to look fancy, they just have to write that way. He walked up to the brick building and took in the atmosphere. This was the first day of his potential career. It had to be perfect.

"Mr. Humphrey?" The blonde looked as Dan came in.

"Yes." He was taken back.

"Mr. Shields will see you now." The blonde pointed to the office next to felt as though he was late, though he was 30 minutes early.

He gripped that knob in his hand and his palms began to sweat. He was losing his cool. All he focus was now gone and floating into the thick air. He tugged at his blazer before officially walking in.

"Ah, Dan. Take a seat." He looked at the monitor in the middle of the room.

"Am I late?" Dan blurted.

"No. I was told you were coming now when my assistant saw the car pull up and told my assistant to let you right in."

Dan breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled out his portfolio and a few papers fell. Mr. Shields waved his hand as if to say that he wasn't interested in the papers.

"Dan, I called you here to do research pieces. I don't care about the stuff you've written before."

"Oh, like interviews?" Dan sunk into the chair.

"More like eye catching pieces, the stuff that goes on everyday that people need to know about."

"You mean like corruption and lies?"

"But put a better selling spin on it." He took off his glasses.

"I'm use to fiction stuff."

"Well, change that. Call me in the morning with your first idea." He got up from his desk and walked out of his office. He reached into his coat and took out some cigarettes. He put his faced up to the monitor and shut the red light off.

Well, he survived his first conference call. Dan hit his hand against his face. He didn't know how the write things like that. He tried his hand with the Chuck story but that failed. It was pulled out of the press so fast. What if he crossed the wrong path and wound of in trouble. If this is the job that Tiffany wanted him to get so badly, why did it cause so much trouble? He was now taking a look differently at things.

* * *

On the cab ride home he texted Serena. Some of them had a few I miss you and love you, while others were dirty texts from Serena. He did miss her, but he couldn't let her come down just yet. He needed to figure out how to handle his new boss. How could he tell Serena that his boss was disregarding everything Dan worked on and was making him into this sleazy writer.

"Hello?" Dan felt the phone vibrate against his lap.

"You didn't answer my last text."

"How can I respond to all the dirty texts you're sending. And the fact you're sending them so fast."

"Well, I miss you." Serena pouted.

"I've been gone 3 days."

"And those days feel like lifetimes."

"Look, I told you I need to get in good with the company, and I can't do it thinking about you in my hotel room."

"I just want to know how your day was, tell me everything." She sounded excited.

"I don't really like my boss. He didn't read any of my stories."

"He should, they're amazing."

"Cause the stories are about you, of course you'd think that."

"No really, they have heart to them."

"I just feel like this is a mistake. Like I should of looked into other writing companies and internships, but I was stuck on this one."

"Well, you were moving closer to the company a month ago. No one knew how things would end up."

"Everything just felt so set up. Did he even read my resume?"

"Stop beating yourself up, I need to do a few things before I call it a night. I hope tomorrow is better for you Dan."

"Yeah, me too."

"I love you." Serena quickly hung up."

Dan threw his phone in his pocket and grabbed the paper from the seat. He turned to the editorials and saw his boss' name. He suddenly remembered why the name and man looked so familiar, and now knew why Tiffany wanted to move closer to the company.


	12. New Things to Learn

AN: Oh boy. I just don't know anymore. Review. Maybe that will help my writers block. Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

_"Morning."_

_"What time is your flight in?" Dan answered his cell phone.  
_

_"In a few hours. Why?"_

_"Can't a guy miss his girlfriend?" Dan was lingering on every word._

_"Yes he can, unless he didn't get any writing done. Then he can't see me."_

_"You'd really do that to me?"_

_"Yes, and this sexy lingerie set I bought, will be disappointed as well._"

_Dan pressed his lips together at the thought.  
_

_"You really know how to get a guy working."_

_"Oh Mr. Humphrey, you have no idea. Now I have to go and finish packing."_

_"I love you Tiffany."_

_"I love you too, Dan."_

* * *

Dan turned over and faded from his dream. He found it vaguely odd that he was dreaming about Tiffany. He should of been dreaming about his girlfriend Serena, rather the events of yesterday had Tiffany on his mind. He went towards the bathroom sink and splashed some water on his face. After barely surviving his first conference call, he was all confused. Did Tiffany suggest he take this job even after they broke up to mess with him? Or was he really just paranoid. He remembered his boss' name from when he worked at the editing office next to the office Tiffany's dad worked in. Because Tiffany's dad was in the PR business he had all the connections. He debated what to do with this information. He could call Tiffany, but that would be awkward. How do you call up the girl you were suppose to marry but cheated on her. Meeting her face to face would seem setup. Getting Serena involved would be even trickier.

There was a knock on the door that almost went unnoticed. Dan threw on a clean shirt and went to the door.

"Didn't have to get dressed on my account." She playfully greeted Dan.

"Serena? What are you doing here?"

"I bumped my flight up to today. Aren't you happy?" Serena sounded upset.

"No, I am. It's just..."

"You had something planned didn't you?"

"Yeah. Dinner at this low key place. Followed by many drinks. You get frisky."

Serena laughed and blushed at that comment. She was now mad at herself for ruining the evening he had planned.

"But we'll figure something out after work."

"So, I did some research on your boss. Apparently, he's a distant cousin of my mom's." Serena felt so smart.

"You don't say." Dan just realized that the situation got messier.

"Yeah, so if he gives you trouble, just mention our name."

"Well, I found a way to take care of it."

"You're gonna find a juicy story aren't you?"

"I'll have to."

"You could always interview me. Plus you'll get behind the scenes stuff." Serena kissed Dan's neck.

Dan pushed Serena away before things got anymore intense.

"I really need to get to work. Though keep this thought when I get home." Dan kissed her forehead.

* * *

The five hours Dan spent at work was torture. He was suppose to be in Detroit but was now stuck in LA and would then get reassigned to some shitty small town. Hos boss hated him, he could tell. In fact, everyone within a mile could tell. But they all didn't know why. He didn't recognize who his boss was till he put the face with the name. He originally had two bosses but the other decided to retire. Just as Dan's luck would have it, he had to get the one man who was connected to Tiffany.

He could no longer wait another hour when his work day was done. He had to confront his boss now. All this courage will slowly fade. Something inside him was urging him closer to that door. He stumbled in, and the words just poured out.

"Mr. Ashby, can I ask you something." It was weird seeing his boss face to face rather than a monitor.

"Sure Humphrey. You got 30 seconds."

"Did you even read my pieces? You would know rag mag journalism isn't my stuff. I'm more lower level or fiction pieces."

"This is a newspaper section. You don't get all the way up to books your first week in."

"I was told I would. Not to actually write but to have a mentor."

"Things change boy." He moved his chair around Dan to focus on his work.

"Did things change because me and Tiffany broke up?"

He didn't answer. He just perched his lips.

"Is she the sole reason I got this job? I don't want handouts from her biological dad she doesn't even talk to." Finally getting the secret off his chest felt good.

"I did her a favor hiring you early, yes."

"And me being moved?"

"Had nothing to do with you breaking up."

"Does she know I'm working here?"

"No, we don't speak if we don't have to."

"Look, I'm sorry about everything, but I don't want this job if I didn't get it fairly."

"Prove yourself with your first piece and you'll know you didn't."

Dan couldn't even answer. He was standing before a guy he barely knew. All he heard was stories from Tiffany and how she couldn't stand the guy, but that he was one hell of a journalist. He was respectable and good for building someone's career, but nothing else. Tiffany only called him her father cause they shared DNA, but her stepdad was her real dad. To her atleast. Dan cut out of work early and went back to see Serena. He had to tell her this news. By time he took a cab home it was around midnight.

He put his bag on the counter and saw Serena laying on the couch. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to. News like this couldn't exactly wait, and how long would he really have the courage to do this. Bringing up Tiffany was always a sore subject. Now it would be a part of their lives forever.

"Hey baby."

"Hey." Serena tried to look more awake.

"We need to talk."

"I'm sorry I didn't stay awake."

"It's fine. It's about my boss."

"Did you tell him that you were dating me, it'd make things better."

"I didn't have to. He's..."

"What's wrong?"

"He's Tiffany's biological father. I didn't realize it till now."

"So, that makes..."

"You and Tiffany very distant cousins."

"Does she know?"

"No idea. But now out of spite, my boss, her dad...wants to do a story on you two."

"Oh God."

"I'm hoping she won't do it, and will tell her dad off."

"I should call her Dan. Please let me do this." Serena grabbed Dan's cell phone and ran off.

* * *

An: What did I just do? And for all those people that are going to PM me saying they'll stop reading if Tiffany comes back, that's a loss. Cause she is coming back, but she does not want Dan. Deal.


End file.
